


Hamilton Characters React To Stuff

by ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Leave Requests, Memes, Song Lyrics, animatics, cut songs, head canons, just for fun, reaction fic, seriously leave requests guys, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime/pseuds/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime
Summary: Just the Hamilton characters reacting to stuff in the fandom (NOT a "reacting to the musical" fanfic, I already wrote one of those if you want to check it out) but stuff like ships, cut songs, animatics, fan art, head canons, memes, etc. Leave a request for what you want to see them react to! (These will be the musical versions of the characters, don't except the historical ones)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 55





	1. Introduction

Hi guys! Like the title says, this is just going to be a fanfic where the Hamilton characters (musical, not historical) react to different things within the fandom, such as ships, cut songs, animatics, fan art, head canons, memes, and the like. Leave a request in the comments and I will write the reaction as soon as I can, in order of who requested first! I thought this might be a fun side project while I'm working on other fanfics. (And yes, this is like those, in my opinion, cringy Wattpad stories where the characters react to the ships, that's where I got the idea from).

Rules:

1\. If you want me to write a reaction for an animatic, fan art, or other original piece of work, please give me the link or the original creator's tumblr/youtube account/social media so I can give them credit! And feel free to request a reaction for your own artwork!

2\. I won't be writing reactions to fanfictions, just because the variety of fanfiction is endless, and I don't want to feature any explicit content, such as smutty Lams or Jamilton fics.

3\. The characters are all canon, so the canon pairings (Alexander & Eliza, Burr & Theodosia, etc.) are in play and there aren't any other established relationships, like Lams or Jeffmads.

4\. The characters' reactions will reflect the way I think the modern musical versions of them would, and I have no doubt my own opinions on the ships will show, but I respect everyone's different feelings on popular ships in the fandom and won't bash anyone for them.

That's it, I hope you guys enjoy reading these!


	2. Animatic: The world was wide enough but everyone dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHXBfGhrx_k
> 
> Link to the creator's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVqki-XdKR2GD6TDXv5SRTA
> 
> This is the channel the audio comes from: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXC7pGs4Ukl4yAanUEPe1oQ
> 
> (Also, I forgot to mention, assume the characters are familiar with the musical and have heard all the songs)

"The world was wide enough but everyone dies?" Burr groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Oh, god no."

"This is gonna be awful," Hamilton agreed, grinning at Burr. "Well, let's start!"

*A few seconds later*

"What the hell, Burr? You want to _slaughter_ all of us?"

"It's a _joke,_ Hamilton!"

"We _what_ the Constitution at dawn?!" Hamilton yelped, looking mortified.

"Well, you love your precious Constitution so much," Jefferson said snidely, "that I honestly wouldn't be surprised if-"

"Thomas, _I_ wrote the Constitution!" Madison interjected, frowning.

"Right, sorry, James."

"I signed up as your _what?"_

"Hamilton. It. Is. A. Joke."

"No, Lafayette!" Laurens shouted, looking genuinely distraught.

"We will remember you as a great man, my friend," Mulligan assured him, slinging an arm over his shoulder. Lafayette looked profoundly disturbed.

"I always knew His Majesty would go mad someday," Washington said, shaking his head.

"Well, I, for one, don't feel sorry for Lee," Hamilton grumbled, and Laurens nodded in agreement.

"Burr, don't you _dare-_ WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY WIFE?"

"Alexander, calm down," Eliza told him.

"ELIZA, THAT BASTARD JUST KILLED YOU!" Burr sank into his seat, mumbling something about 'these blasted people with evil twisted minds.'

"What is _wrong_ with these people?... Well I can't exactly say I feel bad for Seabury," Hamilton admitted, while Eliza frowned at his "Bravo!"

"YES!" Hamilton cheered, watching his character gun down Jefferson, "get him, Hamilton!" Madison had to physically hold back Jefferson from lunging at the smaller man.

"No, not Laurens!" Hamilton cried out. "Burr, you _monster!"_ He stifled a sob as he watched Laurens' character fall to the ground.

"It's okay, Alex," Laurens soothed him, shooting a glare at Burr, who wondered what he'd done to deserve this.

"Peggy _what_ with that blackmailing, cheating, no-good bastard?" Hamilton shouted, crossing his arms.

"Well, technically it was his wife," Peggy pointed out. "Remember, the same actress plays me and Maria?" Hamilton still scowled.

  
"Oh, this again?" Hamilton groaned. "And what is up with these 'brahs?'"

What's 'weed?'" Peggy asked curiously. Eliza shrugged.

"Something you smoke, I suppose."

*A few seconds later when everything's descended into chaotic screams and gunshots*

"What?"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Why?!"

"I'm glad this scene wasn't drawn," Peggy remarked nonchalantly while everyone else was panicking.

"Oh, look, Burr's sad." Burr, who was curled up in a ball on the floor, groaning, acknowledged this with a muffled "Why?"

"...Well that was certainly something," Hamilton supplied, offering a hand to Burr, who took it and collapsed next to his wife, rubbing his forehead.

"Why... just why?"

"Well, are you guys ready for the next one?" Peggy nodded excitedly, unfazed by everything that had just happened.

"Yup, I wonder what it is!"


	3. Animatic: He pushed me down the stairs!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va74eCimyf0
> 
> Link to the creator's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk3HfGmR0DJNhxb4BSEIJOQ
> 
> A different person voiced the animatic, this is his channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgsu_rfmO7d6VRH-EH1CeeQ

"I think I know what this one's about," Hamilton said, smirking at Jefferson, who scowled. Washington just sighed.

"Hey!" Hamilton exclaimed indignantly, "I'm _never_ late for anything! Well, except for that one time... but he deserved it!" Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"You know, an incident similar to this one really did occur prior to one of the cabinet battles," Washington mused. "Jefferson had accused Hamilton of-"

"I didn't _accuse_ him," Jefferson butt it, "because he really _did_ shove me into that desk and slam a dustbin onto my head! It was entirely unprovoked!"

" _Unprovoked?"_ Hamilton cried out. "You told me my plan would never pass!"

"And it didn't!" Jefferson countered. Hamilton glowered at him.

"Look, you're giving the President a headache!" he accused, pointing at Washington, who was rubbing his temple, a pained expression on his face.

"A _little nudge?"_ Jefferson repeated disbelievingly. Hamilton shrugged.

"'Push' _is_ a strong word," he argued.

"As if _you_ could ever follow through with your threats!" Hamilton scoffed. "You threaten to kill me on a daily basis!"

"Oh, you think I can't stick to my words, Hamilton?" Jefferson growled, a hint of danger in his tone.

"Look at the expression on Washington's face!" Peggy giggled. They weren't sure whether she meant the drawn one or the real one, but at the moment, they were practically identical.

"I never signed up for this," Washington mumbled, dropping his head in his hands. Hamilton rubbed his shoulders, glaring at Jefferson.

"This is all your fault!"

"That's enough, son."

"Not'cha son."


	4. Animatic: A. Ham vs T. Jeff (Anything You Can Do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to the animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VF1vVe4JpUA
> 
> This video was re-uploaded by another channel, this doc has the original creator's YouTube accounts, Twitter, and Tumblr: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nSOcdOorXgrgRpzTix-y2j3pL5lOfE6on1eYGf_kk9A/edit
> 
> So I thought it would be fun if this chapter was Hamilton and Jefferson sort of acting out the song, if that makes sense? (Like, inspired by the animatic) Oh and there's a very exasperated Washingdad in between them.

"Anything you can do, I can do, and better at that!" Hamilton told Jefferson smugly.

"No, you can't," Jefferson replied, crossing his arms.

"I can do _anything_ better than you!"

"No, you can't!" Jefferson stood up.

"Yes, I can!" Hamilton stood on the tip of his toes in an attempt to match Jefferson's height, though he was still too short.

"Can _not_!"

"Can _too_!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Gentlemen, _please!"_ Washington whisper-shouted, while everyone else looked on, half-amused, half-exasperated.

"Can't!" Jefferson whispered in Hamilton's ear.

"Yeah?" he shot back. Then, much louder: "Anything YOU can be I can be greater!"

"Ha! I'm already greater than you!"

"Dream on, Jefferson, you know that's not true!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"I can shoot an apple hanging from the highest tree!"

"I can shoot a bird from a mile away!"

"Yes, yes, you two can do anything," Washington said hurriedly, hoping to calm them down.

"Really?" Hamilton asked skeptically. "Jefferson, can you bake a pie? Or do you need your _slaves_ to do that for you?"

"Well... no, I can't. But neither can you!" Hamilton couldn't deny this. "How 'bout this? Anything you can scream, I can scream louder!"

"Ha! I can scream anything louder than you!"

"No, you CAN'T!" Jefferson shouted.

"Yes, I CAN!" Hamilton matched his voice.

"NO, YOU CAN'T!"

"YES, I CAN!" The air was filled with their screams, and Washington shoved his fingers in his ears in a desperate attempt to block them out. When their voices had nearly gone hoarse, Hamilton yelled, with as much force as he could muster,

"YES, I CAAAAAAAAAAN!" Jefferson nearly stumbled back at the sound, and Hamilton smirked triumphantly. "Clearly, I'm superior, and you're inferior!"

"Well, I'm the big attraction, and _you_ are the small!"

"I am _not_ small! And I'm a _major_ attraction if not a tall one, _you_ are minor compared to me!"

This went on for some time. When they began arguing over who could lick the floor at a faster pace, Washington had to put his foot down.

"HAMILTON! JEFFERSON! THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" he all but screamed over their argument. "You can _both_ do anything, and I have no doubt you will try! Now figure this out, before you drive everyone in this room to madness! We are already at the brink of insanity!" The two looked at each other a little guiltily.

"Fine," Hamilton spat. "But I stand by what I said."

"That's all right, Hamilton. After all, everyone knows there is one thing, at the very least, you could never match me in."

"And what would that be?"

"Your height."

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I get this hilarious image in my mind of Washington literally holding Hamilton up in the air by his collar to keep him from fighting Jefferson, while he's kicking and swinging his fists (all while spitting witty insults at him left and right) PLEASE SOMEONE DRAW A FAN ART OF THIS!! (And, like, link it if you actually do)


	5. Fan Art: Lafayette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to the artwork: https://www.instagram.com/p/CBG54PiJkUs/?igshid=hx6ggxwugxt0
> 
> Link to the artist's Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/irisilliaaaaaa/

"Hey, Laf, it's you!" Mulligan laughed, pointing at the artwork. Lafayette observed it with a pleased expression.

"Oui, I like it very much! I find it, how you say, satisfactory!"

"I wonder how they made this," Burr said, peering closer. "It doesn't appear to be hand-drawn..."

"Ah, mon ami, it is something called _digital art,"_ Lafayette explained. "You see, it involves something called a computer, and 'digital software'..."

"Fascinating," Burr murmured.

"Yes, Lafayette is very nice and all," Hamilton interjected, "but what about me?"

"You have an entire musical named after you!" Jefferson pointed out, pouting a little.

"Still, it will never satisfy me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... anyone have any fan arts of Hamilton they'd like to showcase? (I wonder how he and Laurens would react to a Lams one...)


	6. Song Animatic: Good For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2D7inc3oDQ
> 
> Link to the creator's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXnhKVQjI5zj7UmDgrPtjPg
> 
> The lyrics are from the song "Good For You" from Dear Evan Hansen (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5B9RWJor4c) and the characters are reacting to it kind of as if it was a song in Hamilton, directed towards Alexander

**So you found a place where the grass is greener**

Hamilton made a face when he realized who the song would be directed towards.

**And you jumped the fence to the other side**   
**Is it good?**   
**Are they giving you a world I could never provide?**

Maria Reynolds shifted guiltily, hoping that Eliza wouldn't interpret "they" as her.

**Well I hope you're proud of your big decision**   
**Yeah, I hope it's all that you want and more**   
**Now you're free from the agonizing life you were living before**

"I wouldn't trade my life with Eliza and the children for anything," Hamilton argued.

**And you say what you need to say**   
**So that you get to walk away**   
**It would kill you to have to stay trapped**   
**When you've got something new**

Maria's gaze dropped to the floor. Eliza noticed and laid a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. Though she flinched a little at the touch, Maria smiled gratefully at the older woman.

**Well I'm sorry you had it rough**   
**And I'm sorry I'm not enough**

"You were _always_ enough," Hamilton assured Eliza firmly. "I never deserved you."

"Don't think like that," Eliza whispered, taking his hand. "I never needed anyone but you and the family we built together. We are enough."

**Thank God they rescued you**

**So you got what you always wanted**   
**So you got your dream come true**   
**Good for you**   
**Good for you, you, you**   
**Got a taste of a life so perfect**

Both Hamilton and Maria turned red, looking anywhere other than at each other.

**So you did what you had to do**   
**Good for you**   
**Good for you**

Peggy grooved along to the music, grinning at the catchy tune.

**Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?**   
**Do you even care that you might be wrong?**

Burr was a little surprised that he had been into this, considering that the affair had been a rather personal matter. _Though_ , he reasoned, _by publishing the Reynolds Pamphlet, Hamilton took his personal problems and made them public, so it really became_ everyone's _business._

**Was it fun?**

Hamilton spluttered a little, ears blazing red.

**Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along**

**And you say what you need to say**   
**And you play who you need to play**   
**And if somebody's in your way**   
**Crush them and leave them behind**

"That really is a very accurate description of Hamilton's views on politics," Burr reflected, thinking of the pamplet Hamilton had written to bring down John Adams, and his endorsement of Jefferson over himself. _If you got skin in the game, you stay in the game. But you don't get a win unless you play in the game._

**Well I guess if I'm not of use**

**Go ahead, you can cut me loose**   
**Go ahead now, I won't mind**

**I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go**   
**Is that good for you?**   
**Would that be good for you, you, you?**

**I'll just sit back while you run the show**

"Well, I won't," Jefferson grumbled.

**Is that good for you?**   
**Would that be good for you, you, you?**

**All I need is some time to think**   
**But the boat is about to sink**   
**Can't erase what I wrote in ink**   
**Tell me how could you change the story?**

"You can't," Washington said simply. "Once you make a choice, you can never take it back."

**All the words that I can't take back**   
**Like a train coming off the track**   
**'Cause the rails and my bones all crack**   
**I've got to find a way to**   
**Stop it, stop it! Just let me off!**

"Shame you made such an idiotic move in your desperate attempt to fix your mistakes, Hamilton," he sneered.

"Shut up, Jefferson."

**So you got what you always wanted**   
**So you got your dream come true**   
**Good for you**   
**Good for you, you, you**   
**Got a taste of a life so perfect**   
**Now you say that you're someone new**   
**Good for you**   
**Good for you**   
**Good for you**   
**Good for you**

**So you got what you always wanted**

"I can't say I enjoyed that," Hamilton said. "But it _was_ catchy."


	7. Animatic: Heart of Stone (Hamilton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDYwkV5vJqk
> 
> Link to the creator's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcVhUrDl6zmRC9-FROOtFvQ
> 
> The animatic features a song segment from "Heart of Stone" from Six the Musical (which by the way is my personal favorite from the musical, it's a really beautiful song, listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oyUJ1LQpc0) it's directed towards Eliza, and all the challenges she's faced in her lifetime

(After watching the animatic)

"That's a beautiful song," Eliza said, wiping away a tear. "I can see how it might be applied to my life."

"You're so brave, 'Liza," Peggy said admiringly. "You faced so many challenges and obstacles in your life, but you still persevered."

"Yes," Hamilton agreed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I caused you so much pain, Betsey, but you were always strong for the children, and you single-handedly preserved my legacy after my death, all while balancing a million different things at once."

"A woman, doing the work of a thousand men and more," Angelica offered, smiling at her sister. Eliza beamed back.

"Group hug?" Peggy offered, stretching out her arms. Eliza, Angelica, and Hamilton all complied, resulting in a slightly awkward but heartfelt hug. Even Jefferson teared up a little, though he would have denied it if asked. 


	8. Animatic: We Know But Madison Is Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to the animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMiOzEYmb6k
> 
> Link to the creator's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoowxT1ZkTPrCpDu-Ivsv5w
> 
> This is a literal MASTERPIECE

"Um..." Madison fidgeted nervously after reading the title.

"Well, you _were_ coughing throughout the entire act," Hamilton said, shrugging. "And frankly, I wouldn't mind you interrupting Jefferson and Burr during their false accusations of me."

"Perhaps our accusations were false, but you responded to them by telling us that you were cheating on your wife!" Jefferson rebutted. "Who _does_ that?"

"Oh, I don't know, Jefferson." Hamilton let out a long, hacking cough that sounded something like _Sal-ly Hem-mings._

"Okay, okay!" Jefferson said quickly, "point proven!" He made sure nobody was listening before quietly muttering to himself, "But to be fair, Martha was dead when I first started courting Sally in secret, unlike _your_ wife..."

" _What?_ I would never murder you, sir!" Hamilton told Washington, aghast.

"Yeah, because you _love_ your daddy too much!" Jefferson laughed.

"How dare-"

"I should hope you wouldn't murder anyone, Alexander!" Washington cut him off while Hamilton silently weighed tactics on different methods of killing Jefferson.

"I did _not_ murder the fu- the president!"

"We get it, Alexander!" Burr exclaimed, exasperated.

"Uh, James?" Jefferson asked, glancing at his friend. "I don't think you were coughing up blood during our confrontation..."

"Yes, I think I would have noticed if I was dying from blood loss, Thomas."

"That guy really needs to see a doctor," Hamilton said, shaking his head.

"Wait- the _entire-_ including Jeff-" Hamilton couldn't even say it, face twisted with revolt at the mere thought.

"So, John Laurens-"

"Don't even _think_ of finishing that sentence, Jefferson." Laurens blushed at the threat.

"Burr, what the hell?" 

"I'm not loving this either, Alexander!"

"I'm not quite sure how to feel about that," Madison muttered.

"And I need to get this _disgusting_ mental image out of my mind," Hamilton groaned, scowling at Jefferson.


	9. Video: The Hunger Games Reaping Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3PJ3Du_zDc&t=94s
> 
> This is in no way related to Hamilton, but I do love the Hunger Games (it's probably my favorite series after Harry Potter and Percy Jackson) and the first thing that came to mind when applying it to the characters was that Angelica would totally volunteer for her sisters if they were chosen during the reaping 
> 
> This is a brief summary of the book the movie is based on: https://summarystory.com/the-hunger-games/brief-summary-of-the-hunger-games/
> 
> Basically, Katniss's younger sister, Prim, is chosen to be the District 12 female tribute, essentially a death sentence, and Katniss, knowing it's the only way to save Prim, volunteers to take her place in the Games
> 
> Seriously though if you haven't read the series read it, it's amazing

"The nation of Panem was established within the ruins of North America after an apocalyptic occurrence. This affluent capitol enslaves each of the 12 surrounding districts and exploits their natural resources. There was once a failed rebellion that resulted in the annihilation of the 13th district. As a result, the capitol initiated a punishment whereby a boy and a girl aged between 12 and 18 from every district get selected to participate in The Hunger Games. In this contest, the tributes must fight to death within an outdoor stage until only one is left standing," Eliza read out loud. She look up, horrified. "A fight to the _death?"_

"It sounds like a cool book," Peggy said, shrugging. "I would hate to be chosen, though."

"No kidding," Eliza muttered.

"Wait- her sister- oh, no!" Peggy cried out, clapping a hand over her mouth. "And she's so young, too!"

"That was very brave of her," Eliza said, shaking her head. "She volunteered without a second of hesitation, knowing full well that taking Prim's place was as good as a death sentence."

"It's what anyone should have done," Angelica said, lifting her chin up. "I would die before letting anyone go near my sisters."

"Aw, thanks, Angie!" Peggy said, hugging her tightly. "You and Eliza are the best sisters I could ever ask for!" Eliza shared a smile with Angelica, both of them hugging her back.

"You two, Pegs. Nothing can break us apart."

"How awful!" Eliza gasped, her heart breaking as she watched the little girl scream and cry out for her sister in what might be the last time they ever saw each other. She couldn't imagine watching Peggy being carried away like that, or watching Angelica step up to take her place in the cruel slaughter. "Who on _earth_ would be _evil_ enough to come up with a ploy like this, using innocent children to punish their ancestors for rebelling against injustice?"

"I don't know, but I hope nothing like this will ever come to be in the future," Peggy said.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Eliza said, putting a hand over her heart.

"Is that a symbol for something?" Peggy asked curiously. She tried it herself, pressing two fingers to her lips and holding them out in front of her.

"Most likely a symbol of respect," Angelica added, nodding.

Though it wasn't a funny scenario itself, they couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the boy's face.

"I do feel bad for him," Peggy said, frowning. "Nobody stepped up to take his place. It must not be a common occurrence."

"Well, I certainly want to read that novel!" Angelica declared. "It sounds like a most intriguing read!"

"Oh, I do hope she isn't killed," Eliza murmured.

"That would be heartbreaking," Peggy agreed, sighing. "And I hope nothing bad happens to her little sister!"


	10. Ship: Hamburr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships are weird... I ship Hamilton with Eliza, Laurens, and Burr, and I ship all of them with other people too- Lams for life, Hamburr to death (literally), and I'll fight anyone who hates on Hamliza!
> 
> Seriously these two are so cute together though

“WHAT?” Hamilton yelped, staring at Burr as though he had gone mad. “Me and BURR?”

”Well, they do say opposites attract!” Eliza joked. Hamilton gaped at her.

”My dear Betsey, don’t tell me you approve of this!” Eliza shrugged.

”Well, you two _would_ make a sweet couple!” Hamilton just sighed, defeated.

“It would be disastrous,” he grumbled. “I would want a spring wedding, he would want to wait till the summer. I would say my vows, he would take half an hour to say his. I-“

”We get the point, Alexander,” Eliza interrupted, rolling her eyes.

”And I didn’t hesitate when saying my wedding vows to Theodosia,” Burr muttered under his breath.

“I agree with Eliza, Aaron,” his wife said. She and Eliza shared a smile. Then, in a lower voice, she whispered to Burr, “You could certainly do worse.” Burr sighed.

"Well, to be fair, it _does_ make sense, to some degree," he mused. "We're already friends turned enemies, and the only thing more intriguing would be friends turned enemies turned lovers!"

"Burr, you are _not_ making this any better," Hamilton groaned in a somewhat muffled voice, his head buried in his hands.

”So when’s the wedding?”

”Shut up, Jefferson!”


	11. Ship: Marliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personally I'm not a hardcore Marliza shipper, but I do think they're cute together and whole-heartedly support them!

“Miss Lewis?” Eliza asked, looking a little surprised. “I admit I wasn’t expecting that, considering what happened with Alexander.” Her husband glanced at Maria with guilt. He knew that publishing the Reynolds Pamphlet would have ruined Maria’s life as well as his.

”I’m sorry, ma’am,” Maria murmured quietly, head dropped in shame.

”Like I told you before, I don’t blame you,” Eliza said softly, wrapping her arms around the trembling woman. “And I’m going to find a way to get you out of that house, away from Reynolds.”

”I can help with that,” Burr offered, nodding at Maria, who beamed at the two of them.

”Thank you for your kindness.”

"We might not work as lovers, but I think we _can_ be friends," Eliza said, offering Maria a smile.

”I would love that,” Maria replied, smiling back. 


	12. Head Canon: Jefferson is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander: So you're gay
> 
> Jefferson: Obviously I'm not gay!!
> 
> Alexander: You were having a romantic relationship with Madison!
> 
> Jefferson: Okay, you got me there...
> 
> If you told my pre-Hamilton self that one day I would be shipping Thomas Jefferson with James Madison, as in the presidents, I would have called you insane ... Post-Hamilton self, welp, here we are

“What?” Jefferson spluttered, indignant. “How dare you accuse me of such a thing? James and I are merely... good friends!”

“Yes,” Madison agreed softly. “Very good friends.”

”Just who do you think you’re fooling?” Hamilton snorted. He and Laurens high-fived, snickering. “How many times have you two slept together behind your wife’s back, Jefferson?”

"I would never engage in such affairs while still married to Martha!” Jefferson snapped. “Unlike _someone_ in this room..." He cut Hamilton off before the man could even open his mouth. "And _don't_ bring up Sally!”

“I wasn’t about to.” Hamilton smirked. “And I think you two would go well together, if you wanted to.”

”Really?” Jefferson raised an eyebrow, skeptical. Madison didn’t look convinced either. 

”Well, Madison is the only one who pretends to enjoy your revolting mac and cheese. I don’t get how you can eat that stuff, I couldn’t stomach more than a bite at that dinner you arranged!”

”That’s because you were too busy shouting nonsense while standing on the table!”

”So that’s what really went on in that room,” Burr muttered to himself. “Mac and cheese and Hamilton standing on a table while having a shouting match with Jefferson.”

“... because you’re so short!”

”You want to talk about short, Jefferson? Just look at your boyfriend!”

”He’s not my-“

”Honestly, how do you put up with this?” Burr asked Madison over the noise.

”Sometimes I don’t even know myself,” Madison sighed.


	13. Meme: Choose your battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burr: Haven't you ever heard the phrase "choose your battles?"
> 
> Hamilton: Yes, and I choose all of them

"Did they just capture the essence of Hamilton's character in two lines?" Burr asked, blinking.

“Too true,” Washington sighed. He remembered what Hamilton was like while serving as his aide de camp. Keeping an eye on him proved to be impossible, as the soldier would bounce from battle to disagreement to dispute the way a bee flew from one flower to the next, never stopping to take a break.

"Hey!" Hamilton protested. "It's not like I would engage in _every_ battle! Of course, if Jefferson challenged me, or Madison, or that bastard John Adams, or that blasted Charles Lee, or that _infernal_ Seabury, or you, Burr, for that matter-"

"Alexander," Eliza said firmly. "Please just stop."

"As you wish, my dear."


	14. Animatic: All you wanna do (Hamilton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtxiAk-v268&t=97s
> 
> Link to the creator's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3MRAlyN4CF3Zb7H3WN8N2g
> 
> Link to the creator's Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/lou_tries_to_draw/
> 
> Why do I enjoy tormenting poor Aaron? I think I have an unhealthy obsession with suffering UwU (and yeah, I'm still writing these, sorry for the long wait, just haven't been in the mood lately)

"This isn't what I think it's about, is it?" Maria asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Child grooming?" Peggy asked, eyes widening. "Oh, no..."

"Is that _Burr?"_ Hamilton asked, looking at Burr sympathetically.

"Why?" Burr asked helplessly, pulling at his hair. "Why is it always me?"

"I'm already very uncomfortable..." Burr sighed, glancing at Theodosia, who put her arm around him.

_"Thirteen?"_ he yelped, looking horrified. "Who on earth...?"

"Plucked my strings..." Burr looked weak. Maria shook her head sympathetically. She could somewhat relate to the song; she'd married James at an early age, and had been under the false impression that he was everything she needed, that he would never treat her with anything but kindness. She'd believed so until he revealed his true self, early into their relationship.

"That's not exactly what I meant by 'talk less, smile more'," Burr muttered under his breath.

"This is so sad," Maria murmured. "Each time he thinks someone's different, they just end up using him like everyone else."

"Henry the Eighth?" Hamilton snorted. "The guy with all those wives? Didn't he divorce half of them?"

"The ones he didn't divorce, he beheaded," Burr said grimly. "The man wasn't fit for marriage, never mind leading a country."

"Oh no... why do I feel like this won't end well?"

"I know what it's like," Maria said quietly, staring at her hands. "Feeling used, feeling like you're just an object, a pawn in someone else's game. I can't imagine finding true love, only to have it torn from your hands by another." Eliza hugged her.

"He'll never hurt you again," she promised, squeezing her friend's hands. "He'll have us to deal with." They all nodded, and Maria smiled, willing to believe that her story could have a happy ending.


	15. Fan Art: Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the artwork: https://www.instagram.com/p/CDAre7ZpwxB/?igshid=1w6t36xpdd228
> 
> Link to the artist's Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/irisilliaaaaaa/
> 
> This is the same artist who drew the Lafayette fan art, check out their work, it's great!

"Oh, I love it!" Eliza exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart. "I'm honored!"

"Ah, more of the 'digital art'," Burr said, nodding. "The artist's style looks similar to the last one we saw, the one of Lafayette."

"I think it's the same one," Lafayette agreed. Eliza took a closer look.

"Oh, look! They drew pictures on those papers floating around me!"

"Is that... me and Maria?" Hamilton asked, peering at the silhouette. Maria blushed, wishing for the thousandth time that she'd never knocked on Hamilton's door that night.

"Alexander, I swear, if you ever hurt my sister again-" Angelica warned him, the threat clear.

"I swear on my writing that you'll never again have reason to shove me into a wall and nearly break my nose," Hamilton vowed. Eliza raised an eyebrow at her older sister, who shrugged.

"He deserved it."


	16. Ship: Lams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the fandom's favorite ship! I thought it would make more sense to write the ship reaction before I write the "cold in my professions" letter reaction, since Lams will obviously be in play during it.

Both Hamilton and Laurens blushed. Eliza raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"Ship! Ship! Ship!" Peggy chanted, trying to get everyone to join in. "C'mon! Isn't it obvious they've been in love ever since they first met? I mean, 'I think your pants look hot, Laurens I like you a lot'?" Laurens broke the awkward silence that followed this.

"It would be a lie to say that my feelings towards you have always been purely platonic, Alex," he began, face flushed, "but I never harbored any ill feelings towards you and Eliza, and I could never resent you for not returning what I suspect are feelings stirred by our close friendship." Hamilton nodded.

"I feel the same way. I love you, John, the way I would love a brother, and I don't have anything against the idea that in another universe where I never met Betsey, those feelings could develop into something else."

"Well, I think you two are cute together," Eliza said, smirking a little. Hamilton groaned, shooting his wife a betrayed look. Laurens looked uncomfortable.

"So when's the wedding?"

"PEGGY!" they both shouted, faces crimson red.


End file.
